Another shot at leaving
by Megannnn123
Summary: Here is another story of Harry and Nikki and how the news could of been broken to her. I'm sorry for the sadder side of stories. I'm sure I will upload happier ones in the future..


Well... After a long debate I have finally figured out a one shot or a story with two parts, haven't quite decided (another version of Harry leaving and why he decided too, hmm I said there wouldn't be any sad endings, but I'm afraid this one may just have one..) this has been bugging me for so long and today after having no assignments to complete for college (I'm telling you there has been lots of them) I will get around to writing it and publishing it. Sorry I haven't updated in months but anyway here you go, no more waiting here it is, enjoy. Well enjoy it as much as you can considering its sad..

You arrived to work earlier than normal one cold February morning. You hadn't had the best night's sleep since you had tossed and turned due to the wind howling outside and the rain bashing onto the window. You swiped your card at the office door and entered the Lyell Centre with your bags clashing against your legs trying your hardest not to drop anything. You placed your bag and coat onto your chair, well ok Harry's chair, went into Leo's office to check if there were any voicemails; finding none had pleased you and as you walked out something had attracted your eye, something was placed half on and half off your keyboard. You were pretty adamant that you hadn't left it there last night. As you walked closer you could see Harry's spirally handwriting was located in the centre saying _Nikki _with an _x_ located at the side, this handwriting was pretty big as you could see it from the other side of the glass window separating Leo's office from your desks.

Why had he written you a letter? He could of just text or called you last night if anything was wrong... Couldn't he? Now you come to mention it yesterday he was a bit iffy with you, kept wanting to help you, he hadn't wanted to leave on any cases he had specially requested to spend the day sat opposite you, grinning and not moving his eyes from looking at your face. You hadn't thought anything had changed, you hadn't thought anything was happening; it was normal Harry Cunningham behaviour. This was all going through your head as you started walking from Leo's office door to your desk. You started shaking as you approached, trying to stay calm and focused as you picked the envelope up and sat down on the chair at the desk opposite, his desk.

You began to rip the envelope open, no time to get the letter opening knife so the envelope was opened perfectly, it didn't look like a scruffy opening but you could sense something was up, or something had happened which he couldn't tell you in person. You began to touch the paper located inside the envelope, you began to shake even more now, after unfolding the piece of paper you began to read the message which he had left for you.. The letter read as follows:

Nikki,

I never normally keep things from you, your normally the first person I tell information too, ask for help from. But this time I just couldn't bring myself too. Not only would I have broken my own heart I would of broken yours too. I know as your reading this you're wondering what the heck I am going on about, you won't like this but I've been applying for jobs in other countries, better centres where there are more facilities, more high-tech equipment, equipment the Lyell centre could never afford. I didn't think anything would come from them I really didn't. I had the interview a couple of months ago over the phone and I didn't think much of it till yesterday when my phone rang and the lady on the end of it had told me I had got the professorship. I didn't know what to do, I was so silly, it sort of slipped of the end of my tongue, I said yes to this new job.

Now comes the heartbreaking moment of telling you where the job is, there is no easy way of say this but it's in New York. You know how much more advanced there equipment is, how much more money I could gain, how much better it could be. I'm not saying I don't like yours and Leo's company but this was an opportunity I couldn't refuse Niks. You know when something good comes along; you've got to accept it no question about it. There was only one downside of this job though and that's the fact they wanted me to fly out there as soon as possible, the early hours of this morning (I would have already boarded the plane when you're reading this. I know you probably think I'm a bastard, inconsiderate all of the words you can think of, I know I am.

At this point you're probably crying your eyes out over the fact you will never see me again or even hear from me again, I will try to call, Skype, email you to tell you when I arrive and that I'm safe. Please Nikki I needed to do this and think for myself, I needed a fresh start to get away from under your nose. Ever since you first walked into the Lyell Centre I was always attracted to you Nikki, you're beautiful. I needed to get away because there was a spark, something I wanted to happen between us which just never happened. I know this is the coward's way out but I honestly couldn't think of another way.

I leave you with one last message Nikki, one of which I just want to say thank-you. Thank-you for always being there at my door whenever I needed you, thank-you for helping me at all hours of the day and most importantly thank-you for being my best friend, the bestest friend anybody could of ever asked for. No matter where I am I will always love you Nikki. Forever and always.

Love Harry Cunningham xx

P.S Don't forget to look after yourself and Leo, make sure he's ok too. I know this will be a hard time for the pair of you but it's for the best Niks, I would of loved there to have been something between us, nothing has ever happened in the past eight years except for a quick kiss, we were too close for anything else to happen.

Please can I get some reviews it will make me want to upload more fics. Once again I am sorry for the slow reply. This will be two parts with the second half hopefully involving Nikki's emotions after reading the letter. I didn't want to make this too long.

I wanted to upload another fic before the new series starts next week and I wonder how the new character will fit in with Nikki..

Megan xx


End file.
